Next Generation
by LouiseCJ201
Summary: Tori Malfoy, Kyle Kirkland and Elise Lestrange-Weasley are both students from Hogwarts and are on-coming third year students. Some may say that they may be the next Marauders. But is that really what they are behind closed doors? Everyone has problems. Even these three can't escape them, especially if they are the children of well-known descendants. AU Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

WHY AREN'T YOU STILL RUNNING?! Oh you like Dramione, AsaKiku, PrussiaxOC RomaniaxOC and some mentions of M-Preg you say?

Well then, enjoy the show~ and read at your own risk ;)

~Prologue~

"Can't believe that time flew quickly by" A blond girl said while she woke up her snake familiar.

"Yeah, First some of us were awkward turtles and the next time we knew? We're already friends!" A raven-haired girl agreed.

"Yeah, you're such a masochistic bitch the first time we met." Their other friend agrees while eyeing the snake beside the blonde girl.

"I can't believe you tried to get its fang, Kyle"

"I needed it!" The raven-haired girl called "Kyle" defended.

"Anything from the trolley, ladies?" A nice pudgy woman announced as she passed from compartment to compartment.

"I DO!" Shouted Victoria or Tori, the blond girl; standing up and gathered some sickles from her pocket.

"Ah, my young _padawan_ has learned well." Kyle sighed

"Pada-what?" Tori asked as she popped a jellybean and cringed when she tasted an unpleasant flavor.

"It's a muggle reference" she replied and shrugged.

"Ha! I remember how you taught her." Elise, their friend stated.

_~FLASHBACK~ ON THEIR FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS~_

_"You haven't tasted wizard candy ever in your life?!" Kyle said with a disbelieving look on her face. The doll-faced girl only shook her head._

_"You've got to learn." She stood up and dug in her pockets for some money._

_She opened the door, took a deep breath and:_

_"Hey Lady wait!" She shouted and dashed out the room._

_~End Of Flashback~_

The three roared with laughter as they reminisced that memory.

"Remember when Scorpius suddenly barged in our compartment?" Elise asked as she opened the chocolate frog and quickly took the frog and ate it.

Seeing Elise's skill, Tori tried to imitate her only to find that the frog leaped high and landed on her head.

"Oh Merlin! Get it off me!" She freaked.

"Relax, it doesn't pee on you." Kyle said as she took the frog off and ate it directly.

"Oh Thanks" But soon she realization hit her.

"Hey that's my chocolate!"

"Sorry, bro. You lost the game" Elise said while eating another chocolate frog.

"Looks like we're almost at King's Cross" Tori said while she stood up to wake her owl and snake.

"We need to get ready soon" Kyle said while putting her small cat at the top of her head.

Done for Today!

Comment below and Please Vote!

THANKS!

By the way the word 'Padawan' is a reference from Star Wars. Which MorningChrysanthemum (Kyle's creator) is a fan off ((She's such a nerd XD))


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy!

I'm Back!

And with chapter that is!

On with the story!

As soon as the 3 arrived at King's Cross, they all shook hands except Kyle's instead she just patted their backs which made them both cringed.

"Well looks like we have to separate now" Elise said while carrying her bag and hugged the other girls.

" I'll miss you guys so much! See you after christmas!" Tori said while waving to her friends who left the compartment.

As the two left, Tori hesitated in finding her family, specifically her father.

Taking a deep breath, she finally walked out of the compartment and went to find her family.

When she finally found her family, they were waiting for her to come down from the train. She hugged her brother and finally her mother who hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead and muttered:

"We missed you so much Tori" She said while removing herself from Tori slowly.

"I missed you too mom" Tori said

"I missed you so much Tori" Her father said while hugging her like how her mother did.

"I missed you too dad" The blonde replied

"Well we better go home now," Her mother said while pulling her trunk.

After a few moments, Her father followed while pushing the trunk of the older brother with Tori's hand on his own.

Kyle walked with a pleasant face while finding her family.

The first thing he saw was her older brother, Kaoru, she approached him and said:

"Hey Kauro, Have you seen mom, dad or Peter?" She asked her brother,

"Peter's still in the train with his friends, mom and dad? I don't know"

The female Asian sighed and she felt someone tugged on her coat.

She looked down to see a boy about the age of 12 with thick eyebrows and sea blue eyes.

"There you are you little critter we've been looking for you."

"Looking, by standing around?"Peter replied

"Yep, Now let's go look for mum and dad" Kyle said sarcastically.

Soon they found their parents, well parent. He came closer to them with a kind smile on his face. Yes you read it right. The siblings parents are both male. They were born by blood. How you ask? W-well... that's complicated.

"Hey mum, where's dad?" The Older one asked.

"Well, your father is outside the station waiting for you. He had a call from his boss lately. " The Asian girl sighed and nodded.

Elise went to find her adoptive father and the rest of her family while she pushed her trunk in front of her.

When she found them, she hugged her adopted father then her adopted mother and yes she is adopted by the weasleys but she was a Lestrange and her (real) parents are imprisoned at azkaban for being death eaters.

But beggars can't be choosers, they did adopt her and treated her like a family member but still she adopted and she sometimes feel left out.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when her adopted father tapped her shoulder.

"You alright squirt?" He asked

"Yeah"

"We'll we better go home now"

She nodded and pushed her trunks with her family outside of King Cross Station

_Comment Below Please :)_

_Vote And Add to your Reading Lists_

_See You SOON!_

(MorningChrysanthemum: Actually I don't ask anything from you... Just to see you guys being happy with what we have wrote ^_^ [ ignore her pls)


	3. Chapter 3

We're back beaches! From a lot of mild hiatus and another miss author bitching out at us. So we present to you: The Awesomely Next Chapter :D

As soon as the Malfoy family arrived at the manor. The elves delivered the trunks to their respective rooms. While the siblings played with their pets and familiars.

After the last of the things were placed and all seemed to be in order, and also unpacked. The Malfoy children were now spending time in the greenhouse tending their flowers. The action ended and next they just used their muggle instruments to pass the time.

Once the day was gone and replaced by night. It was time for them to eat supper. Tori was soon called by her beloved mother to eat. She sighed pausing her game and stepping out of the room.

She gracefully seated down on her seat and silently placed food on her plate with her father's eyes on her.

"Its about time you've join us for dinner, Tori" Her father said, while not making eye contact with her.

"Can you pass the baked potatoes, dad?" Her older brother, Scorpius asked politely. Their father smiled at him as he passed the mentioned dish to his son.

"Can I also have some more gravy for the turkey too?" The young blonde asked. Her father passed the sauce to her but there was no trace of a smile on him, which made the girl's heart clench a bit.

She tuned down on their parents conversation, because it was just business and blah blah blah.

"Tori." She was snapped out of her daze while eating when her mother called her name.

"Yes mother?"

"Have you written invitations to your friends already?"

"Oh, thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot" She said while eating her forgotten potatoes.

The Malfoy Family can feel the tension in the room. Not until Tori's Father spoke breaking the silence.

"Before I forget, I needed someone who can pick few roses for your grand parents, since there are to be visiting tomorrow. Tori would you like to volunteer?" The said girl gave an exasperated sigh and dropped her silverware.

"Why is it always me father? Why can't you order Scorpius for once?"

"I thought you wanted to prove yourself worthy of being my favorite?"

"Draco." His wife warned before the conversation gets worse and more tense.

"Alright fine!" She pushed away the plate and stood up from her chair "I've lost my appetite anyway" She exited the room silently and room was quiet except for the clashing of metal against the plates

She sighed and took the sheers from the green house's drawer and began cutting those red flowers. She didn't realized that her hands were shaking causing cuts to appear on her fair hands, because of holding back those tears. Defeated she dropped the cut roses and began to sob quietly. After regaining her composure she wiped away her tears and began cutting the flowers once more

Meanwhile

"You're being too harsh on the girl." The brown haired woman said to him

"Harsh? I only did it because she wanted to be proved." He said nonchalantly. Hermione gave a defeated sigh and gave her attention to the food.

"For once, I agree with mother." The younger male said to his parents. "Why do you rarely order _me _around?"

"You know what? Let's just change the subject-"

"Next time treat your daughter, like she is one." Was only Hermione said before their daughter entered the dining room with the flowers and her hands bloody because of its thorns

"It's finished father..." She said with no emotion. But the traces of her tears was visible to the three. Her mother stood up from the table and took a napkin from it. Tori went near to her parents and gave the roses to her father.

"Is this good enough? Father?" he looked at her and then to her flowers. He gave a small smile of approval and patted her head.

"Yes, it's better." It surprised her on how much those simple words made her heart spring with joy. But she simply hid it with the same small grin.

"Oh dear! Your hands!" Hermione exclaimed and she took out the bundle of flowers and gently patted the younger female's hands to take off the blood half covering her hands.

After the dinner she went up to her room. She opened it too see her personal elf coming out of the room.

"Princess, your bath is ready." She said

"Thank you Zippy." She nodded silently saying that the elf is excused.

After her bath she sat down on her desk and began to write what she needs to write.

_Dear Kyle and Elise_

_How are you? I hope you're well. I wanted to invite you guys for my birthday on the 16th of December.____But before that I wanted to invite you for a sleep over. And my mother's been forcing me to let you guys come when we shop for my gown and dress. I hope you can come. :)_

_Your Friend_

_Tori 3_

After she finished the letter, tied it to her owl's leg. She finally let herself sleep from exhaustion.

Kyle went straight to her room and dumped everything she has on the floor of her room. When she finally organized all her Hogwarts things on their rightful places, She finally dumped herself on the bed face-first. The half-Japanese girl rolled over and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until she heard a faint tapping on the window.

She saw a owl perched on the window sill with a letter tied to it's leg. She opened the window and the owl gracefully landed itself on a nearby table and dropped the letter tied to it's leg.

'The Owl looks familiar' Kyle thought as she reach for the letter and gave the familiar owl some treats from her trunk. The owl gave a satisfied hoot and flew away to deliver the next letter.

She read it from line to line. Once she finished, the corners of her mouth tugged to a smirk. She went down the stairs seeing her mum cooking dinner while the other was reading a book.

"Dad? Mum?" The emerald eyed girl called to get both her dads' attention.

"Yes?" Both of them answered

"Can we go to he Malfoy Manor on Tori's Birthday?" She asked, twiddling her index finger together.

The couple looked at each others eyes. The other father in the kitchen said,

"Alright make sure to pack some of your things and inform your brothers about this" She beamed and jumped up and down showing her excitement to them. She ran and shouted at the hallway.

"DAD AND MUM SAID THAT WE SHOULD PACK UP!" She shouted on the top of her lungs and ran down the hall to get her brother's attention

"Like, what for?" Her older brother asked.

"For Tori's Birthday"

"For how long?" The younger Kirkland asked.

"Two weeks!"

"When are we leaving?"

"In 5 days"

"When is Tori's birthday"

"December 16, _baka!_" She said, slamming the door.

She plopped down on her seat in front of the computer desk, she search for some parchment to her friend.

_Dear Tori,_

_Okay My parents agreed and we will be coming there 5 days from now or at least a week from now. On the other hand, Did you owl Elise already? Well see you soon! I'll bring extra coat okay?___

_From awesomeness_

_Kyle. ^^_

Kyle finished the letter and tied the letter to the Malfoy owl perched on her table and watch as it flew out of her room. She remembered that they were supposed to eat dinner when she went down her messy black hair bouncing behind her excitedly. Her eyes widened and once her foot slipped on one stair. Making the rest of her flight down stairs. She quickly stood up and brushed it off and stared at her family. Her little brother tried to hide a laugh. She smiled at the making a small gesture of 'I'm Okay'

****The ebony haired girl went out to her bathroom while drying her damp hair. She look at herself at the mirror.

"Do I really look like my mother?" Then she let out a deep sigh.

She went in to her room. Then buried herself to the bed she heard a light knock on the door. The door opened a little then a voice. . .

"Little Squirt? you here?" Elise heard her father. He came closer and closer she felt her father in the bedside then she felt a hand on her head then patted it.

"Elise. . . I'll go now. Will you be alright with Zuen here?" she lightly nodded, then heard footsteps across the room she took a little peek to see her father. Her last glimpse was just her father closing the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*YAWNS* " what's the time?" then she looked at the clock her Scarlet eyes widened.

"U-Ooohhhh. . . . . WHY DID I FELL ASLEEP?! HE'S GONNA KILL MEE!" she hurriedly went downstairs. She saw her brother sitting while grinning at her.

" I TOLD YOU TO MAKE ME DINNER! NOW. . . . WHERE IS IT?" The ruby eyed teen remained quiet. Her brother just let out a soft sigh.

"okay go make dinner" He just patted her her head. Elise went to the kitchen to make dinner then she noticed someone is tapping at the kitchen window. She peek through it then she saw a familiar Owl. She tried to open the window but she can't.

Then she saw another hand trying to open the window too. She looked to whose hand it is.

It was her brother, Zuen. He suddenly snatched the letter then opened it trying to keep it out for Elise. Both of them ran until one of them eventually got tire of running.

"Fine! Here's your stupid letter back," He said leaving the room.

She grumbled and went to her room and opened the letter quickly. She recognized the elegant writing on the letter on its back page.

She opened the letter revealing her friend and almost cousin's writing.

_Dear Kyle and Elise_

_How are you? I hope you're well. I wanted to invite you guys for my birthday on the 16th of December.____But before that I wanted to invite you for a sleep over. And my mother's been forcing me to let you guys come when we shop for my gown and dress. I hope you can come. :)_

_Your Friend_

_Tori 3_

She smiled at the letter and quickly made a phone call to her adopted father. After a few minute, it answered her on the phone.

"Hello Elise?" Asked Mr. George Weasley who was at the same time assisting a certain kids at the shops.

"Yes dad Tori sent me a message, She asked if I wanted to come to the slumber party until her 13th birthday Can I go?" She said while pouting.

"Sure, but be careful alright?"  
"Yes dad thanks bye" She hung up and began to write a reply to Tori.

_Dear Tori,_

_My Dad agreed,_

_Be there by next week _

_See you soon._

_Elise~_

Her finished the letter and sent it to her friend. She started packing for her two weeks trip and almost forgot her phone because of exhaustion and excitement

DONE!

THANKS FOR ALL WHO HELPED ME (HIKARIHANAZONO) IN MAKING THIS CHAPTERRRR!~~~


End file.
